El gran amor de Gina
by dimitrix
Summary: Esta es la historia de como Gina Louren, se enamoro de Lucas Wanson, un chico amante de la naturaleza, que también formaba parte de Los Señores de la Naturaleza. Escrita por Dimitrix.
1. Chapter 1

EL GRAN AMOR DE GINA

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix._

Un buen dia soleado comenzó en el tranquilo pueblo de Venture Falls, un deslumbrante rayo de luz sobrevolaba toda la ciudad.

Otro rayo de luz pero con un color aún mucho mas fuerte, entro en la ventana de la habitación de Gina Louren. El rayo de luz la despertó muy confusa y con sueño.

Al lado de su cama, había un tocador con un despertador encima. Marcaba las 6:59, pero luego a cambio a 7:00.

El despertador hizo un pitido y la radio se prendió automáticamente.

-Hola habitantes de Venture Falls, os habla Joel Lawson de la KBBL de Venture Falls, espero que disfruten de este grandioso dia porque seguramente disfrutéis del próximo baile de curso que se celebra en todos los colegios de Venture Falls, así que id preparandoos niñas porque próximamente tendréis a un príncipe azul en vuestro baile tan esperado de este año, jijiji -reía el presentador de la radio -Y para celebrar esta mañana os presentamos el nuevo disco de nuestro gran amante de los arboles Aaron Apple, llamado _Disfruta de un bocado de vida, cada dia._

La música en la radio empezo a sonar y provoco que Gina Louren se despertase somnolienta, bostezo y luego se levanto rápidamente de la cama, porque entonces se acordo de lo que dijo el presentador de la radio acerca del baile de fin de curso.

Se fue rápidamente a su tocador de al lado y empezo a peinarse el pelo con su cepillo purpura, tarareaba la canción de la radio, porque para ella aquella canción significaba lo que justo pretendía hacer en este mismo dia, pedirle al hombre que tanto ansiaba invitarle al baile de fin de curso.

-Hoy va a ser un dia especial -se decía ella misma confiada.

Luego miro en la fotografía que había pegada arriba en su espejo, estaba la fotografía del chico del cual quería invitarle a salir, Justin Copperton.

-No te preocupes Justin, pronto estaremos juntos tu y yo -le decía ella a la fotografía, luego le dio un beso falso sintiendo que hoy sería su dia especial.

Después de cepillarse el pelo, empezo a ponerse la ropa, se puso su vestido rojo escarlata, y su falda color canela, y ya de paso, se puso unos provocativos mocasines negros.

··

Salió de su habitación y se fue abajo dispuesta a desayunar con su familia.

En el comedor, estaba su madre preparando una gran cantidad de tortitas con caramelo, ya sentó en la mesa, estaba su hermano Jeffrey esperando la comida, no paraba de jugar con los cubiertos como si fuese un niño de cinco años.

Cuando su madre le dio las tortitas, Jeffrey se quedo fascinado y empezo a comer como un glotón.

Ella no quería no quería comerse aquellas tortitas porque eran demasiado grasientas para ella, decidió comerse unas tostadas con avena que era mas nutritivo que lo otro.

Cuando Gina se termino las tostadas, se fue corriendo hacía la puerta porque llegaba tarde a clase.

-Ey no te olvidas de algo Gina -le detuvo la madre.

Gina inmediatamente se acerco junto a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse, luego le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hermano, evitando no tocar los asquerosos y grasientos labios llenos de caramelo.

_Que asco_, pensó Gina mosqueada mientras se marchaba.

··

Una vez que estaba en el instituto mayor de Venture Falls, se fue andando toda contenta detrás de todos los alumnos.

Se quedo atrás porque quería oír los rumores y conversaciones que decían ellos, quería asegurarse de que nadie hubiese invitado a salir a Justin.

Nadie decía nada sobre el, Gina se mosqueo con eso.

De repente sintió que piso algo extraño.

Bajo su cabeza y se fijo que había pisado un trozo de tierra en el suelo.

-¡Aggg! ¿Pero que es esto? -se preguntaba asqueada por lo que piso.

Luego se percato de que no había pisado un solo trozo de tierra, habían cientos de trozos de tierra por todas partes formando un fila, y lo mas curioso de todo es que tenían formas de pisadas.

Gina se extraño al ver eso, pero luego se acordo de que había un niño muy bruto llamado Ike Picnic que no paraba de estropear el jardín del colegio, y que todos los aficionados a la agricultura se estaban mosqueando con el.

Pensó que después hablaría con Secretaria para hablar de aquel asunto.

Se marcho directa hacía dentro del colegio.

··

Una vez dentro de su respectiva clase, se sentó en su respectivo pupitre, agarro su respectivo material de clase, y vino su respectiva amiga Valerie, y ya de paso hizo todo aquello que fuese respectivo para ella.

-Hola Gina -saludo Valerie a su amiga.

Hola Valerie -ahora saludo la otra.

-¿Ey oye dime? ¿A quien vas a invitar al baile de fin de curso? -pregunto Valerie.

Gina intento de decírselo pero se lo guardo en secreto, porque se sentía muy avergonzada.

-Pues es alguien a quien ambas conocemos -dijo algo como para no decirle la verdad.

-¿O sea, que es un chico a quien no quieres decirme quien es porque tienes miedo de que todo el mundo piense que le has pedido tu invitación? -pregunto Valerie en plan burlón.

-O por favor Valerie no seas tan mala -reprocho Gina.

Ambas empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Oye, ¿sabias que hay un chico que no para de destrozar el jardín de la escuela? -le pregunto para verificar si alguien se daba cuenta.

-Si, dicen que es el bruto Ike Picnic que se cree que puede hacer lo que se le da la gana -resumió Valerie.

-No me digas -dijo sorprendida Gina.

Afirmo Valerie bajando la cabeza.

-Pues yo antes había pensado pasarme por tutoría y explicarle a la directora lo que esta haciendo ese Picnic.

-A mi me parece perfecto, sabes que deberían hacer con el, enterrarle en la tierra para que aprenda a respetar el medio ambiente -sugirió en plan broma.

-O vamos no seamos tan malas con el -reprocho de nuevo Gina.

Y otra vez empezaron a reír a carcajadas pero esta vez agarradas del hombro porque sabían que eran buenas amigas.

··

Después de que hubieran terminado las clases de segunda hora, Gina se propuso ir a la Secretaria de la escuela para hablar del asunto del jardín de la escuela.

Estaba en el pasillo rodeada de un montón de niños, llevaba un montón de libros encima porque los iba a necesitar para el asunto.

De pronto se le cayo una carpeta roja al suelo.

-Uy por dios -se dijo ella despistada.

Cogió la carpeta y cuando se levanto, un niño se le apareció delante y le dio un empujón con el hombro de una manera muy brusca.

-Oye niño ten mas cuidado por donde miras -le reprocho Gina.

-Lo siento estoy demasiado distraído como para escucharte -contesto el niño mientras se marchaba, reía maliciosamente.

Gina frunció el ceño.

De pronto sintió que piso algo que le resulto familiar.

Se fijo que había pisado otro trozo de tierra pero esta vez, tenía un trozo de pétalo rosado encima.

En ese mismo momento, Gina se dio cuenta, aquel niño con el que se tropezó, era Ike Picnic, el bruto que destruía el jardín del colegio.

Ahora entendía porque decían que era muy bruto, no tenía educación.

En ese momento cuando se giro, vio una cosa traumatizante.

Su mejor amiga Valerie, se estaba morreando con Justin, el chico al que le quería invitar a salir para el baile. Estaban los dos dandose besos apoyados contra las taquillas y Valerie le estaba agarrando por el cuello.

-¿En serio me vas a invitar al baile preciosa? -pregunto Justin con un tono seductor.

-Como no iba a invitar a un chico guapo como tu -contesto ella.

Luego ambos se dieron un piquito con los labios.

Gina no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su mejor amiga estaba saliendo con el amor de su vida y le había invitado a salir, estaba tan traumatizada que se le cayeron de la mano todos los libros y carpetas que tenía.

El ruido de las carpetas y los libros al chocar contra el suelo, provoco un golpe estremecedor que llamo demasiado la atención.

Valerie y Justin se voltearon y vieron a quien tenían delante.

-Ah Gina estas aquí, ¿pero que te pasa? -pregunto Valerie al ver la extraña expresión que ponía su amiga.

Gina se puso a soltar lagrimas mientras les miraba perplejamente.

-¿Como has podido? -pregunto Gina sollozando.

Valerie se dio cuenta por aquella expresión, que estaba llorando porque ella la estaba

viendo delante del hombre a quien se refería que iba a invitarle al baile.

-Oh dios mío Gina esto no es lo que parece -intento de defenderse Valerie.

-Si es lo que parece -Gina agarro sus libros y carpetas y se puso a llorar desconsolada mientras huía delante de su vista porque no quería seguir viéndoles.

Todo el mundo la estaba mirando.

Valerie se quedo desconcertada y sintiéndose culpable porque le había robado a su pareja.

··

Gina estaba tan traumatizada con lo que había visto que se había ido al baño de mujeres para estar sola.

No quería que nadie la mirase de esa forma.

Se sentó encima de una de las letrinas del baño y se quedo allí sollozando mientras pensaba en todo lo malo que le había hecho su amiga, y en todo lo que había estado esforzándose por conseguir a Justin.

Era algo injusto.

Ella era una chica muy buena y no sabía porque le tenían que tratar de aquella forma, porque tenía que recibir un castigo como ese si no había hecho nada malo.

-¡Detente ahí Picnic! -se escucho a alguien gritando.

Gina se dio cuenta al escuchar ese nombre, que se trataba del bruto de Ike Picnic, otra vez destruyendo el jardín de la escuela.

Pensó que tenía que evitarlo.

··

Salió inmediatamente del baño y se fue corriendo intentando de evitar que Ike Picnic destruyera de nuevo el jardín de la escuela.

Giro a la izquierda y de pronto se cocho con otro chico.

-¿Oh disculpa estas bien? -pregunto el chico con el que se choco.

-Si estoy...bien -Gina se emociono al ver el aspecto del chico, era un niño de piel morena y tenia el pelo hecho rulos y lo mas extraño de todo es que tenía hojas en el cabello.

Oh si, estoy bien -se disculpo ella ruborizandose al ver el chico.

-Disculpame es que estoy ataviado con una cosa -se disculpo el.

-Yo también, estoy buscando a Ike Picnic porque escuche que otra vez se dirigía a destruir el jardín del colegio.

-Eso mismo estaba haciendo -contesto el.

-Genial, parece que tenemos mucho en común -admitió ella.

El chico sonrío.

-Gina -alzo ella su brazo para presentarse.

-Lucas -se presento el.

Se dio cuenta al oír ese nombre de que le sonaba de algo.

¿Tu no eres el jefe del club de agricultura? -pregunto ella para verificar.

-Si ese mismo jefe soy yo -afirmo Lucas.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que eras un loco por llevar esa nueva moda en el pelo -contesto ella siendo extrañada porque llevase aquellas hojas en el pelo.

-Nueva moda -contesto el-, Lucas se giro contra la ventana que tenía delante, y vio por el reflejo que tenía hojas en el pelo.

-¡Ah! -grito el atemorizado.

-Yo no aprobaría esta clase de peinado pero da un aspecto mas ecológico -opino Gina al ver su extraño peinado con hojas.

Lucas se atemorizo porque se dio cuenta de que aquello no era normal en el.

-Así es una nueva moda que estoy diseñando y todavía no esta perfeccionada -admito el con mucho nerviosismo.

-Ah no importa te dejo que la acabes y ya esta -opino ella entusiasmada.

Sonreía Lucas dudando, de pronto sintió que algo extraño le crecía en la cabeza. Lucas se atemorizo por eso.

-Disculpa pero acabo de perder el rastro de Picnic, ¿te importa que nos veamos mas tarde? -pregunto el apurado.

-Oh no importa yo también tenia algo que hacer -comento ella sin disgusto.

-Vale adiós -se despidió y se fue rápidamente.

Gina se fijo que una de las hojas que tenia el en el cabello, se soltó y salió volando, la agarro y decidió ponérsela en el pelo. Le quedaba bien.

Gina se alegro después de todo, porque al final encontró a alguien mas que tenia sus propias cualidades.

Se fue toda contenta bailando porque se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Lucas.

De pronto apareció Valerie con una cara de disgusto.

-Gina -pronuncio ella con un tono preocupante.

-Oh Valerie -dijo ella sorprendida.

Disculpa que te haya robado a Justin es que no...

-No importa Valerie -detuvo Gina.

-¿Como? -pregunto ella sin comprender como era posible que dijese que ya no le importaba.

-No importa Valerie, quédate con Justin, yo ya he encontrado a alguien mejor que el.

Entonces Gina se marcho poniendo una cara de satisfacción.

Valerie se quedo sorprendido porque no se creía que hubiese encontrado a alguien mejor que Justin, quien podía ser.

A partir de ese momento, Justin ya no sería su pareja en el baile, desde ahora sería **Lucas.**

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

EL GRAN AMOR DE GINA

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix._

Habían pasado unos días desde que vio por primera vez a Lucas, el nuevo chico del cual le pediría salir al baile.

Lo único que supo de el después de verle, es que estaba con sus amigos ayudando a quitar un árbol muerto del colegio.

Y lo mas extraño de todo es que después de eso, el bruto de Ike Picnic cambio de actitud y empezo a ayudar en el jardín del colegio, nadie sabía como cambio de opinión al respecto, pero el decía que la naturaleza le amenazo y con ello cambio de actitud. Una cosa de lo mas extraña.

··

Gina quito la foto que tenía de Justin pegada en el espejo y coloco ahora la de Lucas, que decidió que a partir de ahora el seria su príncipe para el baile.

-Ay -suspiro mientras miraba la foto-. Como me encantaría saber mas de ti.

Estaba dudando porque no sabía como conseguir hablarle.

Una forma era hablar con Jessica, su nueva mejor amiga después de que hubiera roto su relación con Valerie por lo que le hizo ella a Justin. Ella era amiga de Lucas, si le pedía a ella que le dijera que Gina quería salir con el baile, pero no estaría segura de eso.

Otra forma era mandarle una carta con un sobrenombre anónimo y que luego el adivinara quien era el que le mando la carta, pero eso no le serviría de nada porque es una estupidez.

Se quedo con los brazos cruzados mientras pensaba en como conseguir su afecto.

-¿Como te consigo? -se pregunto ella misma.

-¡Socorro ayudadme, un extraño remolino se esta tragando el parque! -se oyó gritar la voz de un niño.

Gina se extraño al oír eso. Se levanto de su silla y miro por la ventana.

Afuera había un niño de aspecto obeso que estaba corriendo despavorido.

-¡Un torbellino se esta tragando el parque! -seguía gritando lo mismo.

Gina se extraño al oír eso, no sabía si era verdad o no, pero en las noticias decían que había una extraña tormenta precipitandose contra Venture Falls.

Decidió comprobarlo.

··

Ando corriendo en busca del torbellino aquel.

Se quedo agotada de estar corriendo durante minutos, estaba sudando de una manera que parecía estar asandose.

Miro arriba en el cielo y había un sol fuertísimo.

-¿Como es posible que hayan torbellino en este dia tan soleado? -se preguntaba ella misma extrañandose porque aquel niño decía que había un torbellino tragandose el parque, empezo a pensar que se estaba arrepintiendo de haber salido.

De pronto vio que algo cayo del cielo.

-¡Ah! -grito ella atemorizada porque pensaba que había caído un meteorito y que la estaba a punto de matar.

Pero se fijo bien, y no era un meteorito, era un neumático de goma.

-¿Pero que hace esto aquí? -se pregunto intrigada.

De pronto se oyó como un estruendo, alzo la vista y vio algo extraño que se movía.

Decidió comprobar que era.

Se fue corriendo hasta que saber que era lo que veía, y al verlo se dio cuenta de que lo que decía aquel niño era cierto.

Había un torbellino enorme que se estaba llevando por completo el parque.

Un gigantesco tornado de color azul se estaba llevando todo lo que tenía delante y se lo llevaba hacía arriba.

Gina se quedo indecisa al ver el pedazo de torbellino.

De pronto sintió un extraño frío recorriendo su piel. Se cubrió el cuerpo con los brazos, empezaba a tener frío al estar cerca del torbellino.

De pronto se fijo que aquel torbellino empezaba a aumentar de tamaño.

Gina se atemorizo porque estaba viendo que aquel torbellino se la iba a tragar.

Empezo a correr despavorida pero la fuerza del torbellino la agarro y se la llevo.

-¡Socorro! -gritaba exigiendo ayuda, pero nadie le respondía, era demasiado tarde, el tornado se la estaba llevando a otro lugar.

Y posiblemente no era de la tierra.

··

Gina se despertó por fin, lo único que vio fue un extraño cielo rojizo.

Se levanto teniendo un gran trauma en la cabeza.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto ella sin acordarse de lo que paso.

De pronto en el ambiente que tenía alrededor.

-¿Pero que es este lugar? -pregunto extrañada al ver donde estaba.

Estaba en un lugar rocoso y con aspecto de haber mucha calor, había una humedad vaporifeda y salía aire caliente por debajo del suelo.

Estaba claro que estaba en un lugar volcánico, pero lo mas extraño de todo, es que no parecía estar en ningún conocido de la tierra.

-¿Donde estoy? -se preguntaba lo mismo porque quería saber en que ubicación se encontraba.

Alzo la vista para mirar al cielo, decían que si mirabas la latitud y longitud del sol sabrías donde estas, pero no había sol, estaba todo el cielo cubierto de un humo negro

que salía de una enorme chimenea.

Ahora estaba clarisimamente que estaba metida en un volcán, pero en cual.

-Quiero irme a mi casa -exigía Gina atemorizada.

No tenía a un lugar a donde ir y ni siquiera sabía de donde estaba.

De pronto sintió un extraño calor que venía de su espalda. Se volteo y se fijo que una bola de fuego se acercaba hacía ella, la bola impacto contra el suelo haciendo que explotase delante de ella.

-¡Ah! -grito Gina siendo sacudida por la explosión-. En serio que esta pasando aquí.

-Como te atreves a invadir la tierra de Lavion -exigía alguien que tenía delante suyo.

Gina se volteo y observo que tenía delante a un hombre adulto, de un aspecto no humano, de color rojo, y con una pinza de color fucsia en su mano derecha.

-¿Quien te ha dicho que puedes entrar en el territorio de los Gormitis del volcán? -pregunto reprochando Lavion.

Gina no sabía como reaccionar antes su pregunta.

-Disculpe si he entrado sin permiso en su territorio, pero es que un torbellino se me llevo volando y he acabado aquí -explico Gina la razón de que estuviera ahí.

-¿Un torbellino dices? -pregunto Lavion intrigado, se quedo pensando-. Eso significa que mi maquina transportadora funciona -dijo Lavion eufórico.

-Eh -comento Gina sin comprender lo que decía.

Lavion se volteo dirigiendose hacía una extraño maquina con forma de tanque y con un diamante puntiagudo de color dorado, colocado en aquella maquina estaba su ayudante esbirro Bombos.

-¡Bombos la maquina funciona! -le aviso Lavion a su esbirro.

-¡Que! -grito Bombos.

-¡Que la maquina funciona! -repetía lo mismo porque no lo oía al estar tan lejos- ¡Nos ha traído a un miserable ser humano a nuestro mundo.

-¡De acuerdo! -afirmo Bombos, ahora si que lo oyó.

Gina se mosqueo un poco con aquel ultimo comentario.

-Disculpame Lavion pero seas lo que seas no tienes derecho a tratarme como una miserable... -se defendió Gina.

-¡Tu callate mocosa! -le reprocho Lavion.

-Vale -obedeció ella al ver lo aterrador que se ponía.

Lavion sonrío malévolamente.

-Una vez que mi maquina funcione, creara un portal lo bastante fuerte como para pasar a tu mundo y así Lavion el poderoso pueda gobernarlo -explico Lavion las intenciones que tenía con aquella maquina.

-Disculpame Lavion, pero no pienso dejar que conquistes la Tierra solamente para que puedas hacer lo que te de la gana -defendió Gina sus intenciones.

Rápidamente Lavion agarro por el cuello a Gina con su enorme pinza.

-¿Te atreves a contradecir al poderoso Lavion? -pregunto cabreadamente Lavion.

Gina intento de forcejear para quitarse de encima su pinza.

-¿Quien te crees que eres para decirme que no puedo ser gobernante de tu mundo, mocosa asquerosa? -pregunto Lavion mosqueado.

Gina intento de no decir nada mas para que el no apretara mas su pinza.

-Lo sabía -comento-. ¿Quien se atreverá a destruir mis planes.

-¿Nosotros tal vez -? -pregunto alguien de una voz familiar.

Lavion alzo la vista.

Gina se giro para mirar quien era el que hablo.

Arriba delante de ellos, habían tres perosnas del mismo tipo de especie que Lavion, pero con otros colores, había un hombre de color azul con un peinado de tentáculos, un hombre de aspecto verde y con parecer a la naturaleza, y una chica de un aspecto que le hacía parecer un ángel por tener alas.

-No, tenían que ser ellos -comento disgustado al verles.

-¿Quienes son? -pregunto extrañada Gina.

-Un gran problema -le respondió de manera retórica.

El hombre de aspecto se fijo en quien tenia Lavion entre su pinza.

-Oh dios mío tiene a Gina -admitió el hombre de aspecto verde.

-¿Como es posible que este aquí? -pregunto el hombre de azul.

-Seguramente es por esa maquina crea portales, debe de haber sido teletransportada aquí por accidente -dijo un chico humano que estaba flotando alrededor de una extraña bola mágica holografica.

-Chicos, tenemos que sacarla de este lugar como sea -opino la mujer con alas.

-Estoy de acuerdo -opino el hombre verde.

-Lavion, te pido que nos entregues a esa muchacha por favor -le ordeno a Lavion disimuladamente para no hacer parecer que no la conociesen.

Lavion se fijo en la niña, seguramente la querían para salvarla.

-¿Queréis que os la entregue? -pregunto Lavion disimuladamente.

-Si -afirmo el hombre verde.

-Pues agarradla si podéis Señores de la Naturaleza -Lavion lanzo con su mucha fuerza a Gina.

-¡Ah! -gritaba Gina mientras salía volando.

-Oh no -dijo atemorizado el hombre verde.

Aprovechando, Lavion se escapo corriendo mientras volvía directo con su esbirro.

-¡Toby, Jessica, detened a Lavion con su maquina, yo salvare a Gina! -ordeno el hombre verde.

-De acuerdo -acordaron ambos.

El hombre azul y la chica con alas empezaron a dar el vuelo directos a atrapar al gormiti del volcán.

El hombre verde utilizo sus poderes de la naturaleza para dar un salto enorme.

Gina estaba casi a punto de caer contra el suelo rocoso.

-Te tengo -rápidamente el hombre verde extendió sus brazos como ramas para agarrar a Gina, la salvo.

Con mucha fuerza aterrizo contra el suelo.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto para verificar si estaba en buenas condiciones.

Gina abrió los ojos y se fijo en el extraño hombre verde que la sostenía.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto ella.

-El hombre que va a sacarte de aquí -le contesto-. Nick, sacanos de aquí -le ordeno al guía que estaba en el otro lado.

-Eso intento pero para eso, tendréis que salir de ahí, hay muchas interferencias debido a la magia de la maquina de Lavion -le explico Nick el guía.

-Entendido -acordo Lucas.

-Llévame a casa por favor -le pidió desconsolada.

-Eso haré -le prometio, Lucas empezo a correr lo bastante rápido para sacar a Gina de aquel lugar.

··

Bombos estaba trabajando en la maquina transportadora, cuando de pronto oyó la voz de su amo.

Carraspeo extrañado al oír lo que le decía.

-¡Bombos, defiende la maquina! -le exigía Lavion mientras corría acelerado hacía el.

-¿Que? -pregunto sin comprender lo que decía.

-Defiende la maquina -se lo repitió.

Bombos alzo la vista y veía que dos Señores de la Naturaleza se acercaban.

-Los Señores de la Naturaleza -exclamo con Bombos con una mirada penetrante.

-¡Acaba con ellos antes de que toquen la maquina! -le ordeno apurado.

-Vale -acordo. Inmediatamente lanzo una bola de fuego a través de su boca.

La bola de fuego iba a impactar contra ambos señores.

El señor del agua se fijo en la bola.

-¡Aquaexplosíon! -lanzo un bola de fuego a través de su pecho.

-¡Vientos de furia! -la señora del aire lanzo una barricada de aire.

La bola de agua choco contra la bola de fuego haciendo que se desintegrara en el aíre. Mientras que la barricada de viento choco contra ambos gormitis del volcán haciendo que se desplomaran hacía atrás.

La barricada de viento continuo hasta chocar contra el diamante que generaba la potencia de la maquina.

-¡No! -grito Lavion al ver lo que le sucedió a la maquina.

El diamante se sobrecargo y empezo a emitir una energía descontrolada, luego exploto haciendo que lloviesen cientos de destellos dorados.

-¡No! -grito Lavion al ver que destruyeron su maquina.

-Lo siento Lavion pero me parece que nunca conseguirás entrar en nuestro mundo con una maquina tan inútil como esa -comento burlonamente el señor del mar.

El y la señora del aire rieron a carcajadas.

Lavion frunció el ceño.

-Algún dia conseguiré hacerme con vuestro mundo. Lo prometo -admitió Lavion.

-Pues para entonces tendrás que quitarnos de en medio -comento burlonamente la señora del aire.

Lavion gruño amargadamente.

Bombos se levanto agonizando por encima de la maquina.

-¿Que hacemos amo? -pregunto Bombos.

-Nos vamos -admitió Lavion.

Un extraño circulo de fuego apareció alrededor de ellos y se los trago por debajo haciéndoles desaparecer.

-¿Crees que aprenderán la lección sobre esto? -le pregunto el señor del mar a la señora del aire.

-Tal vez, cuando estén llorando desconsolados en su casa -exclamo la señora del aire.

Luego ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas por ese comentario.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que encontrar a Lucas y a Gina -acordo el señor del mar.

··

Lucas había corrido sin parar, ya se había alejado demasiado de sus amigos, ya debería haberse alejado lo suficiente como para salir de la zona mágica.

-¿Nick, ya nos hemos alejado lo suficiente de la zona de magia? -le pregunto al guía.

-Un momento mas, y os podré sacaros de allí -explico Nick.

-Tranquila muchacha, te sacare de aquí lo mas rápido que puedas -le prometio a Gina.

-De acuerdo -afirmo ella.

Gina se quedo mirando fijamente en el aspecto del hombre verde que la sujetaba, tenía un aspecto que le resultaba familiar y no sabía porque. De pronto se dio cuenta de quien era.

-Lucas, ¿eres tu? -le pregunto indecisa.

-Que, yo, no -disimulaba para no parecer quien era, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ya era imposible después de todo-. En serio se me aparenta demasiado.

Afirmo Gina bajando la cabeza.

Lucas se mosqueo porque ahora se dio cuenta de quien era.

-Nick, ya lo sabe -le comento al guía.

-Pues no tendremos mas opción que decirle la verdad, sabíamos que esto iba a pasar -admitió Nick mientras tocaba un par de los cristales de la mesa de mando.

-Tranquila Gina, ya te llevo a casa -le prometio Lucas decidido.

Acordo ella, pero estuvo indecisa al ver el aspecto que tenía Lucas, era un completo monstruo verde.

-Muy bien, ya estáis en un lugar seguro, ahora os podré transportaros -admitió Nick.

Lucas se detuvo en el momento.

-¿Lucas, espera? -detuvo Gina.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto el.

-¿Quiere que me expliques que esta pasando aquí, porque pareces un árbol? -pregunto Gina porque quería saber como era posible que su amor se había convertido en una extraña criatura de naturaleza.

-Te lo explicare en cuanto lleguemos a casa -le prometio.

De pronto apareció un torbellino del mismo tipo del cual se la llevo, ambos fueron transportados hacía dentro.

··

Desde el otro lado un portal se abrió sacando a Lucas y a Gina del interior, Lucas volvió a la normalidad en el momento.

-¡Por los orbes de Gorm! -grito Lucas en el momento que atravesó el portal.

-¿Estáis todos bien? -pregunto Nick.

-Si -afirmo Lucas sosteniéndola con las dos manos.

Gina mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Gina, abre los ojos que estamos en casa -pidió Lucas.

Abrió los ojos y vio que tenía a Lucas de vuelta a la normalidad.

-Lucas, has vuelto a ser normal, ¿pero como? -se quedo Gina consternada-. ¿Pero donde estamos? -pregunto al ver el extraño lugar donde se encontraba.

-No te preocupes estamos de vuelta en casa -afirmo Lucas.

Gina no comprendía del todo, lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Pero en que lugar estamos?

-En nuestra guarida secreta si es que la quieres llamar así -le respondió Nick irónicamente.

-¿Nick, tu también estas metido en todo? -pregunto Gina al ver que el era no el único ademas de Lucas que estaba metido en el asunto.

-Disculpad chicos, pero tendréis que haceros a un lado -advirtió al tocar unos cristales de la mesa.

-Será mejor que lo hagamos -propuso Lucas, agarro la mano de Gina y ambos salieron del portal.

Nick prendió uno de los cristales y el portal se abrió.

Gina se asusto al ver aquello.

Del portal salieron Toby y Jessica, de vuelta a la normalidad.

-¡Por los orbes de Gorm! -gritaron ambos.

Gina se quedo indecisa al ver que los otros estaban también metidos.

Toby y Jessica se quedaron consternados al ver quien estaba entre ellos.

-¿La has traído aquí? -pregunto Toby mosqueado.

-El lío ya estaba hecho, no había otra forma -le contesto Lucas.

-¡Porras! -dijo mosqueado Toby.

Ambos se bajaron del portal.

-Un momento, ¿Toby, tu eres el hombre de azul con aspecto de pescado? -pregunto Gina para verificar quienes era.

-Exacto, excepto por la parte del pescado, no soy tan hombre marino -confirmo Toby.

-¿Y tu Jessica, eres la chica con alas?

-Si exacto, te ha el nuevo aspecto que tengo con esas alas -confirmo Jessica.

Gina seguía sin comprender todo el asunto.

-¿Pero no entiendo, como es posible que os transforméis en estas extrañas criaturas con el aspecto de cada uno de los materiales de la Tierra, y que era ese extraño lugar repleto de monstruos empeñados en dominar la Tierra?, ¿no entiendo nada?

Ambos cuatro se miraron dandose una expresión como diciendo: _Tenemos que contarle todo._

-No te preocupes Gina, te lo diremos todo inmediatamente -le prometio Lucas apoyando su mano contra su hombro.

-De acuerdo -acordo Gina desconcertada.

··

Pasaron unas dos horas, y en ese tiempo le explicaron todo lo que había sucedido.

-¿Queréis decir sois algo así como superheroes? -pregunto Gina desconcertada por todo lo que le explicaron.

-Bueno no tanto para decir que tenemos superpoderes, pero, algo así somos en parte -opino Toby.

Asentía Gina porque no se creía todo lo que le habían contado.

-Vaya, esto es increíble. Nadie de esto se lo va a creer -comento Gina.

Los cuatro se quedaron paralizados al oír eso.

-Lo siento Gina, pero no puedes explicárselo a nadie -le ordeno Lucas.

¿Porque?

-Porque si la gente se entera de esto, nos quitaran de en medio y no podremos salvar Gorm de los gormitis del volcán -le explico la razón de porque no debía.

-Y cada peligrosa que hagan los gormitis del volcán en Gorm, perturbara también a nuestro mundo -le aclaro Nick.

-Vale entendido -afirmo Gina que lo entendió perfectamente-. Nada de decírle al mundo sobre los gormitis y sobre vosotros.

-¡Entendido! -acordaron todos juntos.

Bufo Gina desesperada.

-Bien, y ahora que esta todo aclarado, ¿como se sale de aquí? -pregunto porque tenía ganas de salir y volver a su casa.

-Subiendo esa escalera -señalo Toby.

-De acuerdo -confirmo Gina.

-Vamos subiendo que tengo hambre -comento Jessica.

-Pues yo también -opino Toby.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron directos a la escalera que subía hacía afuera.

-Lucas -llamo Gina.

-¿Si? -pregunto el.

-Podrías venir abajo un momento conmigo, quiero que hablemos a solas -explico Gina.

-De acuerdo -confirmo Lucas-. Vosotros seguid, enseguida subo.

-Vale, pero no tardes -avisó Nick.

Lucas bajo junto con Gina.

-¿Que quieres decirme? -pregunto para saber que quería.

Gina se lo pensó.

-Lucas, durante un tiempo he querido decirte esto y no he sabido como, así que te lo voy a decir.

Escucho atentamente.

-Quieres ser mi pareja en el baile de fin de curso del instituto -admitió.

Lucas no dijo nada, se quedo pensando.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto para confirmar para ver que le parecía.

-Bueno, te debo una por haberte salvado, así que, si voy a ser tu pareja en el baile -concluyo Lucas decidido.

Gina sonrío alegrada por haberle escuchado. Luego le abrazo fuertemente.

-No yo te debo una a ti -opino Gina entusiasmada.

Lucas sonrío riéndose tímidamente.

Ahora Gina, consiguió lo que quería, que Lucas fuese su pareja para el baile.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

EL GRAN AMOR DE GINA

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

La noche de la fiesta de fin de curso había llegado.

Cientos de padres acompañaban a sus hijos con sus parejas dentro del instituto.

Gina estaba metida dentro del coche del padre de los hermanos Tripp, estaba con un vestido rojo escarlata que resaltaba todo su esplendor.

Mientras que Lucas llevaba un esmoquin con una corbata roja oscura.

Los otros dos llevaban otro esmoquin pero diferente del que llevaba Lucas.

Y Jessica llevaba un ajustado vestido tipo de princesa de cuento, llevaba consigo un ramo de rosas.

Estaba entusiasmada porque comenzara ya el baile, y lo mayor de todo es que tenía ganas de estar bailando con Lucas, le miro discretamente para ver en que estaba pensando.

Lucas estaba mirando por la ventana, y sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, su cara no decía nada.

Gina se mosqueo, entonces se le ocurría una idea que le haría pensar en ella.

Empezo a mover sigilosamente su mano hasta alcanzar la mano de Lucas, arrastraba la punta de sus dedos sobre la piel de su mano, luego la apoyo encima.

Lucas sintió un extraño tacto en su mano. Se giro y vio que tenía la mano de Gina apoyada en la suya.

-¿Te pasa algo Gina? -pregunto Lucas.

-Bueno si es que estaba buscando la manivela del coche, porque quiero abrir la ventana, sintió que me estoy asfixiando aquí dentro -dijo Gina disimulando porque veía que su estrategia no había funcionado.

Lucas giro de la manivela de la puerta y se abrió la ventana del coche.

-¿Esta bien así? -pregunto para verificar.

-Si, así esta mejor -confirmo disimulando avergonzada.

_Maldita sea_, pensó ella desilusionada.

Toby y Nick se dieron una mirada pensativa, ambos se fijaron en lo que paso, Gina estaba intentando de conseguir el afecto de Lucas, y no le funcionaba.

··

Después de un par de minutos por fin consiguieron llegar al instituto, estaba todo abarrotado de gente, el señor Tripp le costaba buscar donde aparcar, pero decidió dejarles al lado de la acera.

Ambos salieron del coche.

-Que lo paséis bien chicos, mas tarde os vendré a buscar -se despidió el señor Tripp.

-¡Hasta la vista! -se despidieron Toby y Nick de su padre.

-Adiós señor Tripp -se despidieron los otros.

El señor Tripp puso en marcha el coche y se fue pitando de ahí.

Se dieron la vuelta y se fijaron que tenían la entrada al baile delante de sus propias caras.

-Vamos dentro chicos -propuso Lucas.

-Vamos -opino Toby-. Si me disculpa señorita -propuso Toby en plan caballeroso de acompañar a Jessica al bailé.

-De acuerdo -afirmo Jessica con el mismo tono.

Toby agarro del brazo a Jessica y ambos se marcharon directos al baile.

Los demás reían mirando como aquel par andaba.

Lucas miro a Nick preguntándose donde estaba su pareja.

-¿Oye Nick, donde esta tu pareja?

-Ella decía que iba a estar metida dentro esperando a que entrara mas tarde -explico Nick porque no tenía a su pareja.

-Ah -comprendió Lucas.

-Vamos metiéndonos dentro -propuso Gina entusiasmada.

-Bueno vayamos antes de que a Toby y Jessica nos quiten el protagonismo a todos nosotros -comento Lucas irónicamente.

Gina agarro del brazo a Lucas, ambos se fueron marchando directos al baile.

··

El baile se había iniciado dentro del gimnasio.

Todo el mundo disfrutaba del entorno que tenía la fiesta. En el techo había una bola de música disco que iluminaba toda la sala.

En los alrededores habían mesas llenas de comidas y manjares, y en algunos tenían cuencos enormes de cristal con ponches dentro.

Nick, Gina y Lucas entraron asombrados por lo que perfecto que habían diseñado el gimnasio para transforma en una fiesta.

-¿No crees que han puesto demasiadas luces aquí? -pregunto Nick dudando.

Lucas le dirigió una mirada irónica.

-Y eso a ti que te importa, mira hay esta tu pareja -le señalo.

A unos metros mas allá, estaba una chica con el pelo de color castaño y con un vestido de color dorado.

-¡Nick, aquí! -avisaba ella.

-Ahí voy Saila -afirmo Nick-. Bueno me parece que me voy a ir a disfrutar de un momento a solas con Saila, así que, os veré luego.

-¡Adiós Nick, que te lo pases bien con ella! -se despidieron Lucas y Gina de el.

Nick se marcho discretamente para reunírse con su pareja, apreto la pajarita que tenía en le cuello, que parecía parecer lo mas educado posible.

Ahora que Nick ya se había ido, ahora podía estar a solas con Lucas.

-Bueno Lucas, podríamos ir ya mismo al baile -propuso Gina ruborizandose.

-Es que antes preferiría ir a probar el ponche -sugirió el.

-Ah, de acuerdo -acordo ella disgustada.

Ambos marcharon directos a la mesa donde tenía el cuenco de ponche mas grande que había, pero Gina se estaba mosqueando por que por alguna razón Lucas no la hacía ni caso.

_Maldita sea._

··

Toby y Jessica se juntaron delante de la mesa de aperitivos, Jessica estaba bebiendo un vaso con una gaseosa dentro mientras que Toby no paraba de comer una gran cantidad de gambas.

Cuando termino de comer una docena, luego le dirigió una mirada indirecta a Jessica indicándole a las dos personas que se acercaban al ponche.

-¿Tu piensas que esos dos acabaron juntos de alguna forma? -pregunto Toby.

-Si continúan despreciando sus sentimientos, seguro que no -le contesto ella.

Toby estuvo de acuerdo con aquella afirmación.

Luego agarro un vaso con unos litros de gaseosa dentro.

-¿Ahora que Gina es parte del grupo, tu piensas que algún dia acabara siendo un Señor de la Naturaleza? -pregunto una cuestión mas de nuevo.

-No lo se, hay cuatro elementos que forman el grupo, no se que elemento podría ser ella -cuestiono Jessica.

-Bueno esta el elemento del fuego -sugirió Toby, termino su gaseosa.

-¿Pero eso no le va mas a los gormitis del volcán?

Se lo pensó Toby detenidamente.

-De todas formas algún dia vamos a necesitar la ayuda de una señora del fuego -comento Toby chistosamente.

Jessica se quedo pensando aquello.

-Eyy, te imaginas a una señora del fuego saliendo con un señor de la naturaleza, seguro que se prendería fuego el del bosque con solo darle un beso en sus labios de madera -comento Toby chistosamente.

Ambos se pusieron a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Te lo imaginas?

-Si -contesto Jessica riendo.

Luego Toby agarro otra docena de gambas y se puso a comer como un animal.

Jessica se le quedo mirando.

-Tranquilizate Toby, sabes bien que las gambas no te sientan tan bien -le hizo acordar Jessica lo que pasaba si comía muchas gambas.

-Oh venga ya, eso ya fue agua pasada, nunca mas sucederá -exclamo Toby hacíendose el sincero.

De pronto se oyó un extraño sonido que venía de su estomago.

-Oh no otra vez no -se dio cuenta de que significaba aquel sonido.

Rápidamente se fue directo al baño con mucha prisa.

-Y se lo dije -se dijo Jessica mosqueada.

··

Lucas agarro una cucharada del ponche y lo metió dentro de ambos vasos, le dio uno de esos a Gina.

-Gracias -felicito Gina.

Estaba a punto de tomárselo cuando de pronto Lucas interrumpió.

Lucas levanto su vaso arriba y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¡Por la fiesta de fin de curso! -gritaron ambos celebrándolo.

Ahora si que podían beber del ponche. Estaba muy bueno.

-Vaya, nunca antes había pensando que el ponche estuviese tan bueno -opino el.

-Yo he probado otros mejores -opino Gina.

Lucas le dirigió una mirada indirecta.

-¿Has probado tu alguna vez el ponche? -pregunto.

-Una vez -dio un sorbo al vaso-, en una fiesta en el aniversario de mis padres, cuando yo tenía siete años, me escabullí de mi habitación, y me metí en la sala donde estaban todos hombres adultos, me escondí debajo de la mesa, agarro un vaso, lo llene de ponche y me lo bebí.

-¿Y a que sabía?

-A alcohol -respondió ella acordándose de aquel momento.

-¿Espera me estas diciendo que aquel ponche tenía alcohol? -pregunto Lucas sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír.

-Si, y no me di cuenta por accidente.

-¿Y te quedaste -busco Lucas para describir como se sintió beberse aquel ponche-, borracha.

-Un poco -dijo Gina riendo y a la vez avergonzada de aquello.

Lucas también se río.

-¿Y que paso después de eso? -pregunto porque quería saber como terminaba esa historia.

-Me quede un poco atontada, me fui a mi habitación y me quede tirada en la cama de una manera que parecía una morsa revolcándose en el agua -Gina no podía terminar la frase porque lo que estaba explicando le hacía reír.

Lucas no pudo contenerse de la risa.

-Al final me desperté, y resulta que me quede dormida hasta las doce del mediodía.

-¡Vaya! -dijo Lucas sorprendido.

-Cuando baje a comer, en vez de desayunar, me puse a cenar.

Lucas no se podía creer lo que estaba contando.

-A partir de ese momento me decidí a misma no volver a tomar alcohol hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para que no volviera a pasar lo mismo -Gina se tapo los ojos porque le daba vergüenza reconocer aquello que hizo.

Ambos acabaron riéndose a carcajadas.

··

Nick había sido invitado a presentarse delante de las amigas de su pareja Saila, estaba hablándoles acerca de sus trabajos en el club de arqueología, estaba contando chistes para romper el hielo y así poder conocerse mejor, estaba consiguiendo una gran atención acerca de el, estaba consiguiendo que su pareja Saila tuviera un gran afecto hacía el.

··

Toby había pasado unos minutos dentro del baño y parecía que no iba a salir nunca de ahí, afuera Jessica le estaba esperando, en vez de tener una gran fiesta, estaba consiguiendo una humillación por parte de su pareja.

-¡Toby vamos, no te vas a quedar ahí metido en el baño todo el tiempo! -avisaba Jessica molesta porque estaba perdiendo el tiempo esperándole a el.

-¡Un segundo! -aviso desde el otro lado.

Jessica cruzo los brazos poniendo una expresión de amargura.

En el otro lado, Toby estaba sentado sobre la letrina de un inodoro, se sentía tan mal que le costaba moverse, tenía un mal aspecto ademas de una mala cara.

Tenía toda la boca sucia, había estado vomitando un buen rato porque aquellas gambas le habían sentado fatal.

Agarro el papel higiénico de al lado y se limpio la boca con eso.

Salió de la letrina y se fue al fregadero, abrió la canilla y se limpio las manos con el agua y un poco de jabón.

Jessica se estaba incordiando cuando de pronto apareció Toby con una mala cara.

-¿Que has estado haciendo ahí dentro? -pregunto Jessica mosqueada.

-Sacándome las gambas de mis órganos gormiticos -explico chistosamente.

-Por dios Toby, no puedes comer de esa manera, mira lo que te ha pasado, estas hecho un desastre -le reprocho Jessica.

-Lo se, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, soy un desconsiderado y un idiota al que le gusta hacer tonterías todo el tiempo -dijo Toby lamentandose mientras se acostaba contra la pared.

Jessica lo miro con reprochamiento, pero luego cambio de idea al ver que Toby era un chico que no tenía remedio.

Se arrodillo y le miro a la cara.

-Toby, no te sientas mal -le consolo Jessica.

-Si que me siento mal, te he arruinado a la fiesta -admitió Toby angustiado.

-No, no me has arruinado la fiesta todavía, la fiesta no termina hasta que su hombre del baile no esta presente -Jessica le agarro de la mano y la levanto con fuerza-. ¿Sabes que es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?

-No -contesto el sin comprender lo que quería hacer.

-Primero -, tiro de su pajarita al ver que la tenía mal-, vas a arreglarte y segundo vas a invitarme a un baile.

-¿En serio? -pregunto el.

-Si tonto, porque necesitas que tu pareja tenga una buena noche -le explico Jessica mientras terminaba de arreglar su pajarita.

Toby carraspeo.

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres ir a bailar? -pregunto irónicamente.

-Pues vayamos -contesto ella acompañándole con mucha fuerza.

-Espera un momento, deja al menos que me prepare -aviso Toby.

··

Gina estaba empezando a aburrirse porque no podía hacer nada romántico con el, de pronto se fijo que la otra pareja se había ido a la sala de baile y empezaron a bailar de una manera exagerada, al verles se le ocurrió.

-Ey oye Lucas, porque no probamos de intentar ir a bailar ahí -sugirió Gina.

-Me encantaría, pero no soy muy bueno moviendo demasiado las piernas, y ademas si me caigo no quiero que se ensucie este traje, esta hecho de telas naturales -comentaba Lucas porque no quería ir a bailar.

Gina ya se canso completamente, intentaba ser muy paciente, pero Lucas no le daba nada de atención, estaba destruyendo completamente.

-Lucas -pronuncio Gina aguantando las ganas de no explotar.

-¿Si? -pregunto el.

-Me podrías aguardar unos minutos -insistió Gina.

-Vale -acordo el.

Gina se marcho muy cabreada, pero de pronto no sintió ganas de explotar de odio, sintió ganas de llorar porque no estaba consiguiendo lo que pretendía.

··

-...y entonces donde va colocado ese hueso -explico Nick contando un chiste.

Salía y sus amigas se rieron de lo que contó.

De pronto apareció Gina pasando delante de el llorando entristecida.

-Gina -Nick no comprendía porque estaba así y donde estaba Lucas.

-¿Que pasa Nick? -le pregunto Saila.

-Disculpame, pero que tengo que hacer una cosa enseguida vuelvo -aviso Nick urgentemente porque tenía que arreglar un asunto.

Las amigas de Saila se quedaron mirándole mientras se marchaba, parecía ser la clase de persona que verdaderamente se quede con Saila.

··

Nick alcanzo a Gina que casi se iba del escenario.

-Gina, ¿pero que pasa? -pregunto Nick queriendo saber que había pasado.

-Que pasa -le reprocho-. Que ese maldito señor de la naturaleza no es mas que un cobarde cuando se trata de una chica, de eso se trata -le explico Gina lo que paso de una forma sarcástica, luego se marcho desconsolada.

Nick no comprendía que era lo que le había hecho Lucas, pero seguramente no lo había hecho con mala intención.

Decidió hablar con el.

··

Lucas estaba parado delante de la mesa con el ponche esperando a que volviese Gina. De pronto se le apareció Nick.

-Hola Nick, ¿que haces? -pregunto Lucas.

-¿Tu que estas haciendo? -pregunto Nick sin comprender que había hecho.

-Pues esperando a Gina, se fue hace un momento a hacer no se que -exclamo Lucas.

Nick se empezaba a extrañar.

-Lucas, ella no va a volver -admitió Nick.

-¿Que? -pregunto el sorprendido.

-Se ha ido completamente llorando.

-¿Y eso porque?

-No lo se, algo le has hecho, y se ha ido desconsolada.

-Pero si yo no le hecho nada -se defendió Lucas.

-Pues algo le has hecho, ¿que es lo último que le has dicho?

-Ella me pidió que fuésemos a bailar, pero yo le he dicho que no quería porque no quería que se me ensuciara este traje -explico Lucas lo último que hablaron antes.

Nick se llevo un golpe en la cabeza, eso fue lo que la perturbo.

-Tío, dios -dijo Nick angustiado y sintiendo ganas de pegarle por haberle dicho eso.

-¿Que pasa?

-Eso ha sido lo que la ha dejado llorando -le explico Nick.

-¿No lo entiendo? -no comprendía Lucas.

-Le acabas de decir que no querías ir a bailar con ella, y ella esta entusiasmada con todo esto y contigo, y tu le acabas de darle plantón -le resumió Nick lo que hizo el.

-¿En serio? -pregunto Lucas casi comprendiendolo.

Le afirmo Nick con la cabeza.

Lucas se llevo un fuerte golpe.

-¡Dios! -dijo angustiado Lucas por no haberse dado cuenta.

-¿Pero que te pasa, que te has estado comportando como si no quisieras hacer nada con ella? -pregunto reprochándole.

Lucas alzo la cabeza.

-No lo se, debe de ser porque nunca he estado acostumbrado a estas cosas -exclamo Lucas.

-Pues yo que tu, me iría a por ella antes de que fuese demasiado tarde -le aviso Nick refiriendose a que se iba Gina.

-De acuerdo -acordo Lucas, rápidamente se fue corriendo a buscar a Gina.

Nick se le quedo mirándole poníendose en un estado muy firme.

_Es que nunca va a pasar nada bueno entre nosotros en una fiesta_, se pregunto.

··

Gina estaba fuera del instituto a punto de volver a casa.

Por detrás apareció Lucas saliendo con toda prisa.

-Espera Gina, no te vayas -detuvo Lucas.

Gina se volteo y veía que su pareja se estaba dirigiendo hacía ella.

Lucas se detuvo un momento para poder respirar.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí Lucas? -pregunto Gina en un tono brusco.

-Gina, lo siento, perdoname -se disculpo amablemente Lucas.

-¿Porque debería perdonarte?

-Porque he sido un completo idiota -admitió Lucas.

Gina escucho atentamente.

-Entiendo todo lo que querías hacer y lo siento, es que nunca antes he estado en una fiesta con una mujer que quisiese estar tanto tiempo conmigo, que no he sabido que hacer, así que te pido por favor, perdoname, y vayamos dentro a hacer ese baile -suplicaba Lucas exageradamente.

Gina se acercaba hacía el pero sin mostrar alguna emoción, Lucas no comprendía que iba a hacer. Cuando ella estaba delante de el, se le quedo mirando poniendo una mirada piadosa, pero luego se le cambio a una sonrisa.

Lucas se extraño.

-Vayamos -pidió amablemente Gina.

Lucas sonrío gratificado. La agarro del brazo y ambos se dispusieron a volver dentro.

-¿Es en serio eso de que te preocupa mucho preocuarte por tu ropa? -pregunto Gina queriendo comprender si aquello que dijo antes iba en serio.

-Solo si esta hecho de algo que me guste -contesto Lucas irónicamente.

Ambos rieron por aquel comentario.

··

Cuando entraron, todos se reunieron formando un circulo en el centro del escenario, y empezaron todos a bailar tranquilamente al ritmo de una música atrayente.

Todo el grupo estaba con su respectiva pareja, bailando agarrados sintiendo una gran pasión alrededor de ellos.

Gina y Lucas estaban agarrados bien fuertes.

-Oye Gina, disculpa que te pregunte una cosa, pero?

Gina escucho.

-¿Que ha hecho que quisieras bailar conmigo?

Gina se quería reír de la emoción pero no podía.

-Veras, yo antes, había seleccionado a otro chico como pareja, pero el amaba mas a la que se fue mi mejor amiga en su momento, pero entonces te conocí a ti, y te quise -resumió Gina la razón.

Lucas lo comprendió, pero había una parte que no entendía.

-Cuando quieres decir que me quisiste quieres decir... -pregunto Lucas que quería decir pero de pronto paso algo asombroso.

Gina junto sus labios contra los de Lucas, Gina le beso, y ambos no se separaron y se quedaron así durante un rato.

Incluido los otros acabaron besandose, Toby y Jessica se besaron apasionadamente y Nick y Saila se besaron pero con un beso mucho mas fuerte.

Incluido todos los demás alumnos acabaron besando a sus parejas.

Todo el mundo estaba de romanticismo.

Al final Gina consiguió lo que quería, que Lucas fuese al baile, pero ademas consiguió algo mucho mejor, conseguir su primer beso.

FIN...


End file.
